Hideaki
Hideaki is a Genin Shinobi that uses his own art as his weapons and tools most of the time barely even using his own chakra nature. He was always a quiet yet outspoken at times type of person. He has very few things that drive him, but those things are enough to keep him focused and determined to prove that his skills are useful on the battlefield. Background Information "Silence in the darkness of the ink, it is somewhat welcoming as I stare into the art I create before unleashing it into the world to defend what I cherish most." Hideaki always kept art his first talent so he would be useful to those that may or may not cherish him. 7 Years ago...... "I-it's so dark and yet so quiet, I can feel the ominous and somewhat uneasy feeling as I stare through these bars and into the darkened halls. Why am I here? What did I do to deserve such an unworthy fate? Am I truely unworthy of becoming that which holds the village together?". Hideaki had found himself in a cage, a cage that was in an unknown place to him. It was very quiet and there has yet to be a person to atleast insult him among walking up to the cage like the bandits had did before. Before things were quiet he had heard the chatter among them and how they were to hold him there for as long as needed until the Village Hidden in the Leaves could pay their ransom. "Why did they pick me? I don't know anyone that would save me and why would they even bother to worry? Maybe this is my fate, I only have lived 7 years, what is the point to this. They could've gotten someone more important.". These thoughts raced in his mind like that of a waterfall, pouring these negative thoughts through his mind. It had been quiet for almost two days now and Hideaki had started feeling the effects of not eating for awhile, little did he know that the bandits were killed trying to rob yet another citizen of Konoha. The citizen happened to be a former Shinobi and killed both of them within seconds, but he had no knowledge of the area the boy was hidden. Among the time he waited for his death there was a tiny Rat that scampered back and forth to his cage where the boy would scrounge up as much crums as he could to feed the rat knowing that atleast one thing could live on because of him. He talked to this animal frequently, "Hey there mister Rat, here for more crums today? Here you go my friend.". The Rat took a liking to the boy, but he also knew that the boy was suffering. The rat secretly gnawed away at the corners of the wooden framed cage where it would constantly crack as the front slowly started to give way. After the two days had passed the front would finally slam down causing the dirt and dust to stir before reaveling a small smiling rat that was motioning it's head for the boy to leave. So Hideaki ran with what little energy he had left stopping every now and then to pick fruit from bushes and trees when he found them. Present...... What truely became of the boy after his perilous journey back to Konohagakure was suprisingly different from how he was when he wanted to be recognized. His fate would drive him to learn ways of coping with being to himself and his own troublesome Anxiety and social awkwardness. He started carrying a brush that was in one of the two pouches on each side of his hips. He always had special made scrolls that hadink filled within the center of the scrolls that the paper are wrapped around as the cork kept the ink help in the center from the tip. He found himself always enjoying art that he made with ink, every movement put a smile on his face just watching the ink smoothly roll off the brush onto the paper. He found himself drawing many different animals that he has found to be misjudged like the rat, many see them as rodents, however Hideaki knew that every life has breath for a reason. He expressed so much through art straight from his own tainted emotions that in some cases would cause him much worry and anxiety, but over the years he eventually got use to it and would draw as much as possible being a normal customer for any scroll holder that sold them. Hideaki eventually learned of unique ways for his drawings to come to life after hearing about people actually infusing charka in the ink to make them appear from the scroll growing life sized and attacking the enemies. This intrigued Hideaki and drove him to become a Shinobi eventually taking the exams. He stayed mostly to himself being able to do most of the basic shinobi traits with ease especially cloning because he thought of so many possibility with clones. After passing he walked away from the place on his own back to his home to pain more and come up with his own jutsu for his ink as he started training with the ink and scrolls to perfect the Ninja Art Super Beast Scroll technique. Personality & Behavior Hideaki is usually very quiet, but when certain topics interest him he cannot stop chattering on usually annoying those that did not want the conversation in the first place. He finds himself awkward in most social activities, but is slowly improving to be quite the outspoken and well mannered boy. He has a great love for nature and what grows and lives naturally among the forests and skies as he enjoys painting landscapes and hanging them on the walls. He is somewhat different on missions only opening his mouth to talk when he needs to report something from his recon birds and snakes. At this point he is usually more determined and very focused almost as if he has tunnel vision when faced with one enemy on the battlefield. Appearance Hideaki wears an unusual outfit that many find him weird for wearing. He has somewhat long blond hair that drapes down to one side over his ear and likes to be very stuck out on top and fluffed almost like someone ran their hands through it roughly. His eyes were very intense with black pupils that resembled the ink on his art almost identically matching it color for color. His skin was pale almost as white as the clouds in the sky during a hot day in Konoha because he liked to stay indoors or in shade most of the time painting. His outfit usually doesn't change depending on the weather, if it is hot he wears a net shirt that is very cooling and somewhat seethrough at a certain angle, his pants were the standard Shinobi black pants with a cloth tied around his right leg above the knee there a small knife was strapped to it that he used to cut crops that he grew, his sandals were also standard black leather sandals that were light on stepping and quiet when walking. His arms had sleeves that covered the top of his hands all the way to just underneath his armpits that protected his arms from thorns and shapr branches when he was out on errands, it was also good protection against blades, but not that great because it would still pierce through. He had a long Ninjato tied around his torso at a diagonal line where he carried it as a weapon to practice his weapon combat just in case it came to close quarters comb at. He had scrolls strapped to his belt all the way around it for his Beast Scroll Jutsu because it was his main source to go to for combat and missions. On missions he wore a black scarf around his neck covering it and had a facemask just over his nose and mouth protecting his identity. Abilities Ninja Art Super Beast Scroll: This is a technique that allows the user to bring ink drawings to "life" and act accordingly to the user's will. '''Ink Hummingbird Technique: '''can be ridden for reconnaissance or high-speed travel. Smaller Hummingbirds can be used to carry explosive tags or urgent or long-distance message delivery. '''Ink Snake Technique: '''can be used as ropes to restrain someone. With the ability to soundlessly enter through even the smallest crevice, they can also be used for assassination purposes such as striking the neck with the snakes. '''Ink Echidna Technique: '''The Echidna is a Porcupine like beast that is fast and has sharp spikes on it's back mainly used for offense because the spikes can be launched from its back or it can turn into a sharpened rolling pinwheel that would shred through most softer things in the blink of an eye. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Heki Category:Characters